The Boys of Summer
by LizSkellington
Summary: "The Thunder of the Suoh Family," that's Nariko. Described for her cute yet fiery demeanor. She is spending her summer with her cousin, Tamaki, and the Ouran Koukou Host Club. Koukou is high school in Japanese, I think.


I do not own any part of Ouran High School Host club, everything goes to the respective owners.

New, I love this anime so much and have wanted to do one. Like I love so many animes but some I just could not write a story about. So anyway, I love Kyoya, so this a Kyoya Ootori love. The girl is Tamaki's younger cousin and he is very protective. She is visiting him for the summer and she meets the Host Club, this is post-series, so yeah. Let's hope this is good.

The air was sticky in the hot atmosphere of Japan that day. The small thunder of the Suoh family, Nariko, walked sluggishly across her cousin's large lawn, dragging her suitcase with her. She wore a small skirt with a shirt that went past her shoulder but a another with large spaghetti straps underneath so. She regretted wearing layers, but she was happy with her choice of a skirt in stead of her cut off jeans. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid with a two small strands hanging loose on her face to which she kept out of her eyes. Her skin was pale and it contrasted against her warm, forest green eyes.

When she finally reached the large front door, much like her own house, she lifted her hand to knock when it was pulled open and her idiot cousin stood before her.

Tamaki did not see Nariko at the door step so as he waved the rest of the host club to stay put while he check if he arrived yet he rammed into her slight frame and fell on top of the delicate sixteen year old. He panicked and quickly picked himself up of off her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Nariko! I missed you! I'm sorry! But I've missed you so much!" The blonde exclaimed twirling the smaller blonde around in his arms. A giggle escaped from her lips and she wrapped her arms around her beloved cousin. Nariko took in his smell of coffee roses-- something she had always felt only Tamaki could pull of such a odor.

"I missed you too, Tamaki," She whispered. Tamaki smiled. Him and Nariko had always been the closest out of the family in their generation. They had no secrets, they trusted each other with their lives.

Tamaki let go of Nariko and grabbed her bags before allowing her to go in before him. He followed suit and set her bag down by the door for the maids to get and bring up to her usual room.

"Remember the Host Club?"

"How could I not, Ootori made a video of us last time hiding from the bear when we went camping, sold it and now your whole school has a copy pretty much?" She asked, glaring in the sight of the boy with glasses, before smiling and waving at the rest. Hikaru and Karou winked at her and Mori simply nodded, but Honey, the small eighteen year old who has just graduated skipped over to Nariko and hugged her around the waste in a big notion. Nariko laughed and hugged him back.

"You'll have to meet Haruhi later," Tamaki frowned. He was eager to get Nariko and Haruhi together in another attempt to bring out the feminine side in Haruhi like he had tried so many times before. Yet it seems no one is trying to stop him anymore.

"I guess, what are we doing today?" Nariko asked.

"We were waiting for you to go get ice cream, it's a commoner's one, but it is very good," Tamaki wagged his eyebrows and gave her a puppy dog look.

"Okay, I can go like this."

"Perfect, let's go!" Tamaki grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

Kyoya watched the two cousins interact. Just by seeing them for mere seconds one could tell they were very close. He was intrigued by the "thunder" of the Suoh family. He supposed they meant her firey attitude, but he could not tell. Because at the moment she was only nice. She was not throwing her signature remarks and witty comebacks at people. It was different to not hear her sarcasm in a conversation involving her. But yes, he was deeply intrigued by the green-eyed girl. And he knew it was bad,, mainly because she was her best friends cousin, but yes, still bad.


End file.
